Shin Sei Jou
'''Shin Sei Jou' was one of Riboku's deputy generals. He made his first appearance during the Battle of Sai. Appearance He was a huge but elderly man with white hair and a long beard shaped like an arrow facing downwards. He had no teeth. Personality Although he had a calm and gentle look and was often seen with a smile on his face, in reality he was a vicious man. He was highly observing when it came to battles and he showed no mercy for his enemy. He was extremely arrogant, as he repeatedly assumed that Sai would fall under the weight of his troops. He was very loyal, as he sacrificed himself and charged into the Qin troops to enable Hou Ken and Ri Boku to safely escape. History Shin Sei Jou joined the Zhao military at some point in the past and worked his way up to the rank of general. It is unknown for how long he served under Ri Boku, but he had managed to gain the great general's absolute trust, as he had appointed Shin Sei Jou as the deputy general of his army. Story Coalition Invasion Arc When the coalition army was formed, Shin Sei Jou entered it as a deputy of the Ri Boku Army. He was first seen during the Battle of Sai. Although he has yet to take part in the actual battle, Shin Sei Jou has been seen to coordinate the attacks of the army on all sides of the city. After the Yo Tan Wa Army's arrival, Shin Sei Jou saw clearly that the outcome of this battle was pretty much decided against them. He approached Ri Boku and advised him to rush back to Kankoku Pass and guide the coalition into a compromisable resolution in this fallout, offering to organize the safe evacuation of the army himself. After persuading Hou Ken to forfeit his duel with Shin and evacuate the battlefield in order to keep his life, Shin Sei Jou stood before the mountain warriors. Determined to protect the Zhao soldiers from their pursuers, Shin Sei Jou is about to face Yo Tan Wa, whom he blames for the outcome of this battle. Shin Sei Jou's unit fought bravely and, to a certain extend, managed to secure a safe getaway for their comrades. However, the general himself was confronted by Yo Tan Wa's most powerful warrior, Ba Jio, and was easily slain. Abilities Before his demise, Shin Sei Jou demonstrated very few of his combat skills, although, being a general, it can be assumed that he was relatively strong. He was a skilled glaive user, as he was seen disposing of mountain tribe soldiers with ease. He was confident enough in his abilities, to believe that he could hold of the Yo Tan Wa Army with his unit alone, until the rest of the army safely escapes. However, when faced against a formidable opponent like Ba Jio, he was easily defeated. Shin Sei Jou showed some strategical skills, as he had been successfully overseeing the siege of Sai, until the Yo Tan Wa Army's arrival. Trivia *There are two versions of the story of how Shin Sei Jou lost his teeth. The first is by clenching them too hard during battles and the second (more humorous version) that he used to eat too many sweets. He used a device called "Mausupiisu", much like the modern mouth-guards, that allowed him to clench his jaw during the battle. Category:Article stubs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Zhao Category:Generals Category:Zhao Generals Category:Coalition Generals Category:Ri Boku Army Category:Cavalry Category:Glaive Users